wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Martin
Martin '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, Martin has a skill level of 140 or 150 and usually pairs up with Lucía or Alex. In Baseball and Boxing, he is not good. His baseball team and consists of him, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, Jessie, Abby, Kentaro, Matt and Akira. His skill level is 265-326. '''Martin plays on the Baseball teams of Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna and Yoshi. In Boxing, his skill is 100-200. Wii Sports Resort Martin is one of the worst Miis. In Basketball his skill is 176-180. He plays with Hiromi and Jackie. In Table Tennis he is good at level 566+. In Swordplay he is the 6th worst. His level is only 86+. He is the tenth best PRO in Cycling, coming 10th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Martin is an Expert Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for making 5 edits on articles. *His Japanese name is Matin(マルティン、マーティン). *'Martin' wears the exact same red-tinted shades as Akira. *He isn't a pro at any sport, Cycling being the only exception to this. *In both Baseball and Basketball, Martin is the 12th worst player. *In both Swordplay and Boxing he is the 6th worst player. *He is the only opponent in Swordplay Showdown to never wear green armor in any of his appearances. *In Baseball, he's the worst male to appear after the 9 starters. *Martin only appears in 9 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears on stages 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, 14, 17, 18, and 19. *Martin is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Baseball, but is right-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis. *He might be related to Silke because of these reasons: They both have same hair color, eyebrow color, same eyebrows, both play on each other team on baseball, both PROs at Cycling and they're both Expert Miis on Wii Party. Gallery MartinDACotQR.JPG|Martin's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-edit-1.png|Martin's badge. 12- Martin's Team.jpg|Martin's Baseball Team. 085.jpg |Martin in Boxing 11007713 1583754678509002 80332157 n-0.jpg|Martin as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Martin NES horn.jpeg|Martin in Wii Music. 2018-02-07 (37).png|Martin in Baseball. 20180211_070228.jpg|Martin and his teammates Hiromi and Jackie in Basketball. IMG_0092.JPG|Martin about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-04-04 (3).png DSC01917.JPG|Martin in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC02013.JPG|Martin in Swordplay Duel 1531864784533746125595.jpg|Another photo of Martin in Swordplay Duel. 2018-07-21 (1).png|Martin doubling up with Alex in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_0482.JPG|Martin playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Martin playing Cry Babies. IMG_0787.JPG|Martin swordfighting at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (28).png|Martin in Cycling. 2018-09-13 (17).png 2018-09-08 (13).png 2018-10-01 (58).png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, Kathrin, and Miyu featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Tyrone, Oscar, Steph, Martin, and Chika featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Martin carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png 4- Expert.jpg Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_202609.jpg IMG_20181102_202807.jpg IMG_20181102_202910.jpg 2018-11-06 (5).png 2018-11-08 (3).png 2018-11-15 (38).png 2018-11-15 (39).png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png David, Martin, and Rin participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png David, Rin, and Martin participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Miyu, Eduardo, Rachel, Jessie, Siobhan, Martin, and Ryan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_muellers_by_robbieraeful_dajsq4c-250t.jpg|Martin with Silke, Tyrone, and Gabi Silke, Hayley, and Martin participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Martin, Rin, and Rainer participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Martin, Rin, and Rainer participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Martin in Bowling.JPG Martin wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1546.jpg IMG 1545.jpg IMG 1676.jpg IMG 1913.jpg IMG 2284.jpg Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Mii Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Pro Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Cycling Pros Category:Edit badge Miis Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Wii Mii Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Sunglasses Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Black Males Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Double Badge Miis